tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Buzz Mason
| aliases = | series = Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Mission: Save the Guardstar" | final appearance = | actor = Dan Gilvezan }} Buzz Mason is a fictional spy and an antagonist character featured in the NBC animated television series Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends. Voiced by actor Dan Gilvezan, he appeared in the final episode of season three of the series, "Mission: Save the Guardstar". Biography Buzz Mason was a special field operative employed by the counter-terrorism agency known as S.H.I.E.L.D. (or just SHIELD). He was also a traitor who sought to control the organization's advanced defense satellite, the Guardstar. Buzz developed a process by which he could take mental control of others by way of a hypnotic light-projection device. It was through this that he was able to turn fellow agent Aurora Dante to his cause, giving her the code name Lightray. In order to take control of the Guardstar, Buzz required a quantum enhancer, but construction of such a device was difficult. He sent Lightwave out to steal the necessary components, some of which involved breaking into highly secure facilities. Buzz knew that members of the superhero community, particularly the Spider-Friends, would interfere. To keep tabs on them, he actually recruited Spider-Man, Iceman and Firestar to his cause, claiming that Lightwave had gone rogue and had been working alone. Buzz was unaware that Lightwave was actually Iceman's half-sister. After gathering all of the items that he needed, Buzz had Lightwave capture the Spider-Friends, and they were taken back to the abandoned warehouse that he had been using as his base of operations. He completed work on the quantum enhancer and then boarded a rocket ship that took Lightwave and he to the Guardstar. The Spider-Friends broke free and piggy-backed on the back of the rocket into space. They fought up against the two villains, but Buzz opened the rocket's airlock, sending Iceman hurtling into outer space. The shock of seeing her brother on the brink of death broke Lightwave free of the mental control that Buzz had over her, and she flew out to save her brother. Spider-Man webbed Buzz to the control panel of the rocket an then took him back to Earth where he was subsequently placed under arrest by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends: Mission: Save the Guardstar Notes & Trivia * * Buzz Mason is a character who is unique to the continuity of the Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends animated television series. He has no counterpart in the mainstream Marvel Universe. * Buzz Mason is one of four S.H.I.E.L.D. agents seen in "Mission: Save the Guardstar". The others are Aurora Dante and two unnamed S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who take Mason into custody at the end of the episode. * Voice actor Dan Gilvezan is also known for voicing Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man on Spider-Man: The Animated Series. See also External Links * References ---- Category:Characters Category:Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends/Characters Category:Dan Gilvezan/Characters Category:Characters with biographies